Story and History
While we were able to find solid and legitimate supporting evidence for essentially the whole story as it is written, it comes from a variety of sources and each of those pieces of information were likely written by a number of different people. This article strives to be more than a simple compendium of disparate lore tidbits. We took in all of the various bits of lore information and documented them in a chronological and readable way to produce the most complete story possible. The developers confirmed in Devstream 52 that Warframe and Dark Sector is canon. As parts of what we do not know of the lore for Warframe can be explained by the Dark Sector story, this article includes some information and references to it and how it relates to Warframe lore. However, Steve Sinclair noted that Dark Sector is not a direct prequel to Warframe. As of now, DE has confirmed that Warframe and Dark Sector areinextricably linked, but not a canon prequel, though a lot of WARFRAME's ideas were inspired by theiroriginal rendition of Dark Sector. This page will be regularly updated as the developers, Digital Extremes, release more information. Cốt truyện/Lịch sử của Warframe Thời kì Orokin Rất lâu trược khi xảy ra sự kiện này, Origin System được điều hành bởi một chủng tộc có tên là Orokin. Họ được biết đến là một thế hệ người chi phối vũ trụ vào thời điểm đó. Trong một khoảng thời gian, khi mà người Orokin thống trị Origin System và giành một khoảng thời gian rất lâu để xây dựng những vùng lãnh thổ lớn và nghiên cứu những mẫu gen của các sinh vật được tìm thấy trên Trái đất. Người Orokin đã tạo ra một chủng loài được gọi là Sentient để mở rộng tầm ảnh hưởng của Orokin từ trong Origin System ra đến Tau System. Đại Cổ Chiến Tại thời điểm này, cuộc Đại Cổ Chiến đã xảy ra giữa hai thế lực Orokin và Sentient (Nhiều khả năng là để trả thù Orokin vì chế độ nô lệ). Với khả năng kháng lại các công nghệ bậc cao, Sentient nhanh chóng áp đảo Orokin. Đế chế Orokin nhanh chóng tìm hiểu ra rằng phương thức chiến đấu của họ hiện tại không có tác dụng chống lại thế lực này. Đối mặt với thất bại của cuộc chiến, đế chế Orokin đã dự định chế tạo ra thứ gì đó có thể nhân bản và chiến đấu một cách tự chủ như những nguyên bản của Sentient. Rất có thể thứ vũ khí đó chính là Infestation, và dự án này có thể đã được thử nghiệm trên một phần của dân cư ở đó để tạo ra một lực lượng quân đội lớn. Tuy nhiên, Infestation sớm đã vượt khỏi tầ kiểm soát và và trở thành một thế lực riêng. Infestation không may rằng chỉ có một chút ảnh hưởng trong việc làm chậm sự tiến bộ của Sentient. Đế chế Orokin hiện tại đang tuyệt vọng, họ đã tìm cách khai thác năng lượng Void sau một vụ tai nạn trên con tàu vũ trụ có tên Zariman Ten-Zero dẫn tới việc những đứa trẻ trên tàu có thể phát triển các kĩ năng và năng lực Void. Các Warframes được tạo ra từ công nghê song song, và một nguồn năng lượng được tìm thấy giúp các Tenno có thể sử dụng các Warframe như những đường dẫn cho năng lượng void và sử dụng các kĩ năng mới như những trang bị chết người. Excalibur có thể là Warframe đầu tiên được chế tạo tại thời điểm đó. Các Warframe được Tenno điều khiển có thể được coi là những cỗ máy giết chóc và họ thực sự đã có thể đẩy lùi được thế lực Sentient đến bờ vực thất bại. Người Orokin đã giành lại được lãnh thổ của mình, và dập tắt mối đe dọa đến Origin System. Tuy nhiên, thế lực Sentient đã kịp thời cử một điệp viên cuối cùng của chúng: Natah. Thời kì sụp đổ Natah là nòi giống cuối cùng của Sentient, người đã được tạo ra với một mục đích duy nhất là kiểm soát những Tenno. Cô đã thâm nhập vào Origin System, nhưng đã không thể ngăn chặn được lực lượng Orokin khỏi việc chiếm lại và làm tê liệt / phá hủy Outer Terminus. Đế chế Orokin đã giành thắng lợi tại thời điểm này, nhưng các Tenno đã lựa chọn phản bội Orokin- gây ra một sự kiện lịch sử rất lớn, được biết đến với cái tên The Collapse (được ám chỉ trong codex của Stalker). Trận chiến đã kết lúc, Sentient giờ đã biến mất và Orokin đã bị phá hủy, tất cả những gì mà Natah cần phải làm là hoàn thành nhiệm vụ của mình, tiêu diệt các Tenno. Tuy nhiên, do những gì được tiết lộ như một "khoảng cách"- một khu vực mà các bộ phận của Sentient bị hư hại trong quá trình vượt qua Origin System, cô đã không thể hoàn thành và thay vào đó cô đã nảy sinh tình cảm vói các Tenno. Cuối cùng cô đã từ bỏ nhiệm vụ và coi các Tenno như là những đứa con của mình, được biết đến với cái tên Lotits. Khi loài người còn sót lại tách làm hai thế lực, vơ vét những gi còn lại sau trận chiến. Các Tenno đã biến mất, giờ chỉ được biết đến như là một truyền thuyết. Những nô lệ của Orokin đã thừa hưởng công nghê nhân bản vô tính và trở thành thế lực Grineer, cai trị bởi Twin Kweens (Queens). Một vài những người am hiểu về công nghệ đã tạo thành những "Thương gia", họ tôn thờ tiền bạc và các di sản từ cuộc Đại Cổ Chiến, được gọi là Corpus. Các sinh vật bị lây nhiễm, đột biến được gọi chung là Infested Thời kì Warframe Rất nhiều thế kỉ sau, Corpus được coi là lực lượng chi phối trong kinh tế và nghiên cứu. Grineer vừa gây chiến với Corpusđể giành quyền lực và mua công nghệ từ họ để hỗ trợ cơ thể liên tục xuống cấp của mình. Đã có lần Infested đã chiếm được hoàn toàn một vài hành tinh trong hệ mặt trời, nhưng đã bị đẩy lại nơi cư trú cổ đại, trôi nổi của chúng, những Derelic Orokin Derelic Orokin Derelic và Eris(Eris là sau thất bại của dự án Zanuka, Alad V chạy trốn đến Eris và biến nơi này thành căn cứ của hắn, nghiên cứu thêm về infested và biến hành tinh này thành infest luôn), tách rời khỏi những hành tinh có đông dân cư trú. Tất cả những gì còn sót lại của đế chế Orokin là những vũ khí Prime bị lãng quên mà họ đã chế tạo, và những tòa tháp đặt tại khu vực nguy hiểm được biết đến là Orokin Void. Các Tenno đang dần được đánh thước bởi Lotus, họ đã bị mất trí nhớ về quá khử của mình. Nhiều Tenno tỉnh dậy trong Cryosleep đã được kết nói sẵn với một Warframe mà Lotus chỉ đạo họ sử dụng, không biết gì về thân phận của mình. Sau đó họ được đưa lên một Orbiter trên hệ mặt trời và một mình hoặc cùng một nhóm nhỏ thực hiện các nhiệm vụ do Lotus chỉ định để cân bằng quyền lực giữa hai phe Corpus và Grineer. Phe Corpus đã tái xây dựng Outer Terminus. Trong thời gian đó, nhà nghiên cứu Grineer Regor Tyl Regor tìm được Vault và tạo một lỗ hổng trên đó, nơi mà các Sentient cổ đại bị giam giữ. Sentient Oculyst được phát hiện bởi các Tenno khi đi ngang qua hệ Orokin. Các Sentient khác được cho rằng vẫn bị chôn vùi tại nơi nào đó. Dấu hiệu của các Sentient có thể thấy được rất rõ, và đã được gợi ý rằng chúng sẽ trở lại và chiếm lấy những gì đã đánh mất.